The disclosure generally relates to computer networks employing a client-server architecture and more particularly to authentication, authorization, and auditing within such networks.
Computer networks may employ various architectures. One such architecture is a client-server architecture. In a client-server network, a client, which may be an end user, may desire to use a service on an application server. Using a client application on the client, the client may send to the application server a request for the service. In reply, the application server may send to the client a response from the service or a resource associated with the service. A gateway server may be located between the client and the application server and may function as an interface between the client and the application server. The requests and responses may follow various protocols and require authentication and authorization. In addition, the application server may audit, or log, the requests and responses.